I am Elanor
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: Elanor was brought up like a Hobbit, never had she questioned why she was so tall, or why she lived for so long until one day she meets a very curious company: thirteen Dwarves and a grey wizard. Next thing she knows she is out on an adventure of her own to find out who she is and where she came from. Eventual Legolas/Oc
1. Prologue: A Simple Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hobbit or LOTR, all I do own are my original characters and plot, and a quick note that there will be some use of Tolkien dialogue and poetry when needed.

* * *

It is said that some time in the end of Second Age a child was left in a field, the child was nothing more than a babe, she was left because her mother had to go in to the west and she believed that the child had a bright future ahead of her.

The babe was then picked up by travelers - unassuming people that were not very tall, nor were they very wise - but they were kind - and they would not leave a child in the wild no matter what her parentage or race was.

She was there when the Shire was first built, the child was taken in to the home of Balbo Baggins and his wife Berylla Boffin where she was raised for many years until their death she lived on with the name Elanor, when she was old enough she built herself a home on the edge of the village and there she lingered for many a year, content with the life of Hobbits, never concerning herself with life outside their boarders, she walked about barefoot, with her kirtle just bellow her knees, her smock loose fitting and her hair always hung free unless she was working.

She worked with wood when she wasn't working in the fields, she had been taught to carve and saw and build and create at a young age and it was a skill she carried on for the next several hundred years, she never questioned why she lived so long, and the hobbits acclimated to the fact that she never aged and withered away like most people should... And no one ever said a thing about how she was the only big folk in all of Hobbiton.

Her life was a simple one, one she was happy with - she would wake up with the sun, she would have breakfast and then she would change into her favorite dress before she went to work in her shop, there she carved things like chairs and toys and tables, often she would sing as she worked - and everyone who bought her wares swore that there was some sort of magic to what she did.

The day her life changed was such a day, it was a day like any other, she rose with the sun and then she went to wash her face and run her fingers through her curly hair, she hardly ever brushed her hair except on special occasions, she hated brushing her hair - it was a tedious thing to do and it took forever to finish.

She then walked to her wardrobe and from it she selected her dark-green dress and her worn white smock which she donned first before she put the dress on, once she fastened a brown belt about her waist she flounced out of her room while singing to herself the whole time.

After a light breakfast she left her house and locked the door behind her, once she slipped the key into her pocket she skipped down the stone steps from her house and past the garden, it is then she noticed a man in gray robes, he was taller than her - she had never met anyone taller than her.

"Hello! Good morning!" she greeted brightly.

The man looked amused and surprised all in one, "Am I to understand that you are telling me to have a good morning?" he asked, "Suppose I am not having a good morning."

She paused to consider this, "I suppose you are right," she replied with a shrug, "then Whatever Morning you Want," she grinned and then she stepped out of the gate, "What is your name, sir?"

"I am called Gandalf," he stated.

"I am Elanor," she curtsied, "at your service!"

"And I at yours," he said as he bowed to her.

For several moments they stood there not knowing what to do, "I suppose I must be on my way then," she stated and then she waved, "Have a whatever you want day, sir!" she said before she skipped off, singing to herself all the way.

Gandalf the Gray watched Elanor skip off down a path, when he had arrived to the Shire looking for someone to share an adventure with him he had most certainly not expected to find an elf there living among the Hobbits, bare-footed and free-haired as they lived in a simple dress not befitting someone of her race. He could not help but feel curious as to how the Elleth came to be there.

Curiously he followed the path she took and came upon a small shop that had various wood crafts about here and there, logs were stacked precariously to the side, and the door was open, from within he could hear singing and carving.

"_Shave, shave, Shave the wood, _  
_Twisting branches all is good, _  
_Give me light, give me life... _  
_Give me a craft by the fireside!_"

Gandalf could see Hobbit children eagerly watching through one of the windows as he watched the Elleth work with wood, her long fingers were nimble as she carved at the legs of a chair.

"_Carve, Carve, Carve and Make, _  
_A chair to sit at end of day, _  
_Four post legs bring them life, _  
_For who shall this chair belong tonight?_"

Her songs were simple, and the wood seemed to be twisting to her will despite the fact she used a knife, Gandalf doubted she knew what she was doing - and yet here he beheld it - singing to craft, something Elves did well, something he doubted she knew she mastered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, can I help you sir?" she asked suddenly.

Gandalf leaned on his staff and he watched her as she looked up from the chair she was working on, "Are you aware of your power over the wood?" he asked.

"Power?" she chuckled, "Of course 'tis power -" she held out her tiny knife, "carving wood in to something else."

Gandalf simply stared at the young Elf, not knowing quite what to say to this, rather he decided to smile and nod, "How would you like to share an adventure with me?" he asked.

"An Adventure? Me?" she questioned, "I have no need for adventures," she shrugged, "I am content with my home and my craft."

"Indeed," he responded pensively, "Very well then - I shall leave you to your craft, farewell."

"May the sun always shine upon your path!" she waved a hand as he left, once he was gone she frowned, "What a curious man!" she couldn't help but exclaim aloud. "And what is with all this Adventure talk?" she shook her head, "Does he not know that nothing good comes when you leave your own home?" she let out a sigh before she turned back to her chair and continued to work on the carving.

As usual she continued her day as she always did with closing her shop at sundown before she headed over to the Green Dragon for supper and a mug of ale before she headed home for bed, little did Elanor know that night would be the last night she would be enjoying a simple life.


	2. Chapter 1: an Unexpected Journey

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hobbit or LOTR, all I do own are my original characters and plot, and a quick note that there will be some use of Tolkien dialogue and poetry when needed.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins enjoyed Elanor's company, he enjoyed the wares she crafted, and he enjoyed writing songs for her to sing, she had been at his house in time for tea and it was as so the young Hobbit watched as she whittled a block of wood while she sang a song of his composition.

However she paused her work when she heard someone knocking upon the door. "Are you expecting someone Bilbo?" she asked curiously as she tucked her feet beneath the stool she sat upon.

Suddenly he was up and running, it was almost like the time she lit a match beneath his bum and he set off in a frenzy as he prepared for one more person to join them for tea. Curiously she walked to the door as Bilbo rushed to it and at the door she saw a curious looking fellow, he was short - though taller than Bilbo and he had a blue beard that he tucked in to a golden belt, he wore a dark-green hood under which bright eyes stared out merrily, he walked right in past the pair and then he hung his hood on one of the pegs in the foyer, "Dwalin at your service!" he said as he bowed low to the pair of them.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours!" Bilbo responded with shock in his tone, he had obviously not been expecting this person but he then added in a polite after-thought: "I am just about to take tea; pray come and have some with me."

Elanor thought he sounded stiff, if anything uninviting, but she didn't blame the Hobbit one bit, she didn't know how she felt about this man as he helped himself in and she was forced to set out a place for him.

She had never seen anyone eat more than a Hobbit, even she could not stomach much without feeling sick but this man ate as if his life depended upon it, it was then they heard the bell once more, "Excuse me!" said the hobbit before he left the Elf and the Dwarf at the table.

A short while later another man joined them, he too had a long beard except his was white, "Balin at your service!" he said with a bow.

"Elanor at yours!" she exclaimed with a quick nod.

Bilbo had vanished leaving Elanor with Balin and Dwalin whom she had found out were brothers. Bilbo appeared with cake and beer before the bell rang for a third time and he was off, this time two younger men joined them, Elanor now knew they were called Dwarves, these two had yellow beards, "Kili at your service!" said the first with a deep bow once he had joined them.

"And Fili!" added the other.

"Elanor at yours!" she exclaimed as they joined them about the table. 'Poor Bilbo,' she could not help but think about how the poor little Hobbit must be feeling. She saw him sit in the corner as the Dwarves about her began to speak about business and gold and goblins, things she had no business in listening in on - nor did she understand them, but she had no choice but to listen.

Suddenly the bell went off some more, this time it went off many times like when Elanor was younger and she would pull pranks on the old Brandybucks just out of the Shire.

"There is someone at the door!" Fili said.

"I would say four, by the sound of it," Kili added as both Dwarves grinned.

Once more Bilbo set off down the hall in a frenzied state as five Dwarves joined them, "Dori at your service," one said.

"Nori at your service," said the second.

"Ori at your service," said the third.

"Oin at your service," said the fourth.

"And Gloin at your service!" said the fifth.

Elanor was not accustomed to so many visitors at one place in one time - and yet here they were, "Elanor at yours!" she said as she curtsied to them. Before long the Dwarves were demanding food and drink and Elanor was now on her feet helping her dear friend.

Some asked for beer, others asked for porter, some for ale, and some for coffee, Bilbo's pantry was all but emptied, Elanor and everyone paused when they heard a knocking on the door, it was not a ring - but rather as if someone was tapping the door with a stick. This time Bilbo was bewildered and angry as if he were hoping to see someone who never arrived.

This time she followed curiously, at the door she saw Gandalf, leaning on his stick and laughing not unkindly. Four Dwarves fell in, one on top of the other

"Carefully! Carefully!" he said, "It is not like you, Bilbo, to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin!" Gandalf said brightly.

"At your service!" said Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur as they got up, Elanor nodded to them and watched as they hung up two yellow hood and a pale green one, it was then she had noticed the various colored hoods hanging up within the foyer.

The last hood was a sky-blue one with a gold tassel - of all the Dwarves, it was Thorin who did not enthusiastically greet them with a 'at your service' and that made her wonder if he was important.

"Now we are all here! Quite a merry gathering!" Gandalf exclaimed happily. "I hope there is something left for the late-comers to eat and drink! What's that? Tea! No thank you! A little red wine, I think, for me."

"And for me," Thorin called out.

"And raspberry jam and apple-tart," added Bifur.

"And mince-pies and cheese," said Bofur.

"And pork-pie and salad," Bombur called out.

"And more cakes-and ale-and coffee, if you don't mind," called the other dwarves through the door.

"Put on a few eggs, there's a good fellow!" Gandalf called after him, as Bilbo returned to the pantries. "And just bring out the cold chicken and pickles!"

Gandalf finally turned to the curious Elanor, "Ah, Elanor, it is a pleasure to see you again!" he declared.

She on the other hand didn't know if she felt the same way, this Gandalf person was suspicious to her. Who was he to so easily walk in and bring these men she now knew as Dwarves.

Bilbo was livid, his face was red and it was obvious he was annoyed as he catered to this men, Elanor wanted to help but every time she got up Bilbo would say, "No, El, you are my guest!" and then she would sit down once more.

'Poor poor Bilbo,' she could not help but think. But before long she found herself caught in the company of thirteen Dwarves with Gandalf sitting at the head of the table while Bilbo sat on a stool by the fireside nibbling on a biscuit, Elanor could see him attempt to act like everything was normal and swell.

But it wasn't, when Bilbo moved to collect the plates and cups he decided to speak up, "I suppose you will all stay to supper?" He tried to sound polite, although she suspected he had a few cross words to exchange with them.

"Of course!" Thorin exclaimed as if it was something he wasn't even considering, "And after. We shan't get through the business till late, and we must have some music first. Now to clear up!"

Elanor watched with fascination as 12 dwarves minus Thorin jumped up to their feet and they began to pile everything, "Oh, do be careful!" Elanor exclaimed as a mug teetered precariously. Bilbo was running about in a frenzy, squeaking out as he went, often he told them to be careful, other times he told them he could manage.

To her surprise the Dwarves only began to sing,

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_  
_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-_  
_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_  
_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Splash the wine on every door!_  
_Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_  
_Send them down the hall to roll!_  
_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_  
_So, carefully! carefully with the plates!_"

Elanor wondered what was going on in Bilbo's mind, he had probably been livid but relieved that they did none of those things they sang about. In fact the Kitchen was now as clean as it was before they had arrived and Elanor couldn't help but stare about her in shock, Thorin was smoking out of a pipe and staring at her pensively as Gandalf joined him, though his stare was more amused. Elanor had no idea why they would be staring at her like that.

Smoke-rings floated from Thorin's mouth and seemed to go wherever he told them to go, and Gandalf's would always be quick to follow, colors and sounds had Elanor fascinated.

"Now for some music!" Thorin said, "Bring out the instruments!"

Elanor wanted to hear them sing some more, she thought they had lovely voices and she wanted to hear them again, she was thrilled at the chance to do so and now they would have instruments!

She saw Kili and Fili bring back little fiddles, while Dori, Nori, and Ori brought out flutes, Bombur carried in a drum, and Bifur and Bofur brought in clarinets while Dawlin and Balin brought in their instruments as well as Thorin's, the former two brought in Viols that had to be as big as them - Elanor thought - and Thorin's instrument was a harp that was wrapped in green cloth, Elanor thought she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life and suddenly she wished she knew how to play such instruments.

When Thorin struck his harp softly the music began, she sat there listening to the music as it seemed to enchant everything in the room, Elanor had never heard anything of it, the music to her soul to places she did not know if they existed, places she now found that she wanted to find out if they did... The music made her want to go on an adventure... Suddenly, they began to sing once more, at first their voices were low and rumbling - like ancient mountains, or an ancient forest - she couldn't tell which, but it moved something deep within her;

"_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away ere break of day_  
_To seek the pale enchanted gold._  
_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_  
_While hammers fell like ringing bells_  
_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_  
_In hollow halls beneath the fells._  
_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There many a gloaming golden hoard_  
_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_  
_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_  
_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_  
_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_  
_They meshed the light of moon and sun._  
_Far over the misty mountains cold_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To claim our long-forgotten gold._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_  
_And harps of gold; where no man delves_  
_There lay they long, and many a song_  
_Was sung unheard by men or elves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night._  
_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_  
_The trees like torches biased with light,_  
_The bells were ringing in the dale_  
_And men looked up with faces pale;_  
_The dragon's ire more fierce than fire_  
_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_  
_The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom._  
_They fled their hall to dying -fall_  
_Beneath his feet, beneath the moon._  
_Far over the misty mountains grim_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_  
_We must away, ere break of day,_  
_To win our harps and gold from him_!"

For some reason Elanor understood the song, it reminded her of the longing of something that was yours but was simply out of reach. She suddenly longed for a home she didn't understand, the Shire was her home - it had always been, why was she suddenly pining for some place else? Some place she wouldn't understand...

She wanted to know why, she had made the decision, Gandalf said he wanted someone to share an Adventure with, she wanted to share an adventure with someone too, she wanted to find out why she no longer longed to stay in the Shire.

The music stopped and Gandalf chuckled softly, "An Elf admiring the music of the Dwarves, many of your kind would be mortified..." he said.

She frowned, "I'm not an elf," she said with a curious look, "I'm... I -" she trailed off, what was she?

Gandalf looked at her, "You don't know what you are?" he asked.

Slowly she shook her head, "It is said that I was found in the fields when the first Hobbits came in to the Shire," she said gently, "I am as old as the Shire... I have lived among these Hobbits for many an age..."

Gandalf looked interested as he ran a hand over his silver beard. "How fascinating," he stated softly.

"Where are you going?" Thorin's voice was so sudden it made Elanor start.

"What about a little light?" Bilbo sounded apologetic, the song seemed to have affected him as well.

"We like the dark," the Dwarves responded, "Dark for dark business! There are many hours before dawn."

"Of course," Bilbo sat down so quickly that they heard something crash.

"Hush!" Gandalf said, "Let Thorin speak!"

Thorin nodded and then he looked around at them briefly, "Gandalf, dwarves, elf, and Mr. Baggins! We are not together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit-may the hair on his toes never fall out! all praise to his wine and ale!-" He seemed to make a pause here in hopes that Bilbo would respond to the compliments paid but the young Hobbit seemed to be - if anything - baffled. "We are met to discuss our plans, our ways, means, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some of us, or perhaps all of us - except our friend and counselor, the ingenious wizard Gandalf - may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to us all. To the estimable Mr. Baggins, and perhaps to one or two of the younger dwarves (I think I should be right in naming Kili and Fili, for instance), the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation-"

To Elanor Thorin spoke perhaps a bit too much, she lived a solitary life and when she mingled with the Hobbits they never spoke of serious things, and now Thorin with his long-winded speeches and often he would input things she felt were off-topic - but it seemed like because he was very important none argued when he spoke too much... She had not been keeping an eye on her surroundings because before she knew it there was a blue light - almost like fireworks and the table flew away from her as Bilbo cried out 'Struck by lightning!" over and over, and for a long time he said nothing else, Elanor was concerned, she had never seen Bilbo like this, the Dwarves carried him and put him in the living room while Gandalf looked at Elanor and together the pair walked out of the Hobbit Hole.

"Your journey begins away from these Dwarves, Elanor." Gandalf said.

"Where would I go?" she asked, the world was so big, and she felt so little.

"Rivendell," Gandalf said, "There you will meet the Lord Elrond, there he may teach you about your truth..."

She whispered softly, "Rivendell, but where is Rivendell?"

"It is to the east," he said.

The east, something about going east thrilled her, she nodded, "I will do it..." she said softly.

Gandalf smiled, "I cannot help you much on this journey," he said, "but I will try as much as I may..."

She suddenly felt nervous, she was to go alone? Walking?

"Before you go," he said with an amused tone as he pulled boots from the depth of his cloak, "You will need these..."

"What are they?" she questioned as she grabbed them.

They were made of soft leather, supple and light she had a feeling whatever they were used for would feel nice.

"You wear these on your feet," Gandalf said.

"These are shoes?" she asked as she stuck her hand in to one. "I never wore anything on my feet before!"

Gandalf laughed, "I can imagine, now away with you - the road goes ever on and on..."

"I like that," she said as she pulled her hand out of the boot, "The road goes ever on and on..." she looked at Bilbo's door, "Down from the door where it began..." she grinned and then she looked at Gandalf, "Suddenly I want to go on an adventure!"

"Then go," Gandalf smiled, "the road awaits you."

She looked down at the new items she no possessed, "I don't have a map," she said.

He smiled and handed her one before she ran off out of the garden and to her home while yelling a thank you over her shoulder.

Gandalf chuckled and watched her run all the way to her home.

The moment she burst in to her home she looked around excitedly, she was going to go on an adventure... But perhaps she would sleep first.


	3. Chapter 2: Look to the East

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hobbit or LOTR, all I do own are my original characters and plot, and a quick note that there will be some use of Tolkien dialogue and poetry when needed.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Elanor arose, she put on her white smock, and then her brown dress before she put a belt around her waist, she sat on the bed and she stared at the boots for the longest time, they went on the feet - this she knew, but how would she get them on? They were so tall she doubted it was like any normal shoe...

She put a foot up on her knee as she inspected it, the soles were dirty - as they always were, and her toe-nails were crusted with dirt, she wondered of other elves looked the way she did, she shrugged and grabbed the first boot and then she pushed her foot in to it, she imagined her foot was a snake about to burrow - but something didn't feel right about the boot.

It was almost as if it did not fit, "Gandalf gave them to me without thinking about the size of my feet!" she cried out in dismay.

Her feet was smaller than most Hobbits she knew, in fact many a hobbit had caused her grief about that, she had grown up hating the size of her feet. She took it off and she glared at the offending article of clothing before she decided to try the same boot on the other foot, when she did she found that it fit properly, "I suppose it matters if the boot is on left or right..." she mused as she put her foot into the other, when she stood up it felt foreign to walk about in boots upon her feet, and they felt like they restricted the movement of her ankles, but she supposed it made sense for her to wear them.

She opened a pack and she shoved various things into it, a spare dress, undergarments, and a book or two as well as some trinkets she had for as long as she could remember, she then wrapped some cheese and she put it in the pack as well as fruit, a hunk of bread she had made the previous morning, and some dried meat before she shut it she put the map in a pocket and then she grabbed the pack and she put it upon her back.

She looked about her home, it was humble, made up of two rooms, a bedroom and a sitting room, the furniture was all of her make, and yet despite everything it always appeared bare. She let out a sigh as she opened the door and then she stepped out, she locked the door and then she put the key on a string around her neck before she began her journey.

It was still very early so no one was awake, she did not look left or right as she left the Shire and her past behind her, it was time to find out what her future was - who she was... And why she had always been taller than the rest of the hobbits.

As she walked she saw signs of Hobbits awakening from their slumber, she ran down the path before anyone could see her or stop her, she did not stop until she was out of the Shire with the world ahead of her.

She walked right out of the and she continued to head east. She never knew a journey could be such a tedious affair, when night had fallen and she hadn't even crossed the Brandywine bridge she began to wonder if she was journeying correctly.

She sat down at the base of a tree and she crossed her legs as she looked about her with a small frown. What did she do now? 'Do I sleep?' she thought as she stared about her, 'But I'm not tired...' She looked up at the sky, 'But it's dark...' she mused. 'What do I do now?'

She let out a sigh as she stared on ahead, her ears perked up when she heard someone moving around, she got up and she quickly looked around her, "Who is there?" she called out.

To her left a twig snapped, "H-Hello?" she called out, "please don't hurt me!" she stepped back.

She heard more leaves rustle, "Please come out of the shadows!"

Suddenly a man stepped out from the trees, he was a tall man with a scruffy beard and keen gray eyes.

"Oh, hullo!" she said, "Are you an elf too?"

He stared at her oddly for a moment, "What?" he said.

"Are you an elf too?" she asked.

He still looked curious, "No," he said, "thank the Valar too..."

"Valar?" she asked, "What is that?"

He actually started at this, "Are you not of elf kind?" he asked.

"I suppose I am," she said with a shrug, "to be honest I've never met many people that were taller than me - save for Gandalf -"

"You met Gandalf?" he asked.

"Y-yes... Do you know him?" she asked.

"You could say that," he said cautiously, this woman was suspicious to him, she looked like an elf - but she appeared to be a bit daft. "What is your name?"

"Elanor," she said, "what is yours?"

"Halbarad," he said.

She nodded and then she studied him for a long while, his garb was dirty, he wore a tunic that had once been green, and leather breeches that had dried mud on them, his boots looked old and ancient, he had something at his side - it almost looked like a knife but it was almost as tall as she was. "Can I call you Bard?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Oh," she said quietly.

He began to walk away, "But - how do I get to Rivendell?" she called out after him.

"Just keep going east," he said over his shoulder before he was gone. Elanor frowned as she watched him walk away.

"Oh, thank you..." she said.

He said nothing because he was already gone, she sat there by the tree and then she allowed herself some cheese and bread before she tried to go to sleep. She crossed her arms and then she shut her eyes as she felt herself drift off into slumber.

Her awakening was rude, she woke up to several men pointing knives at her, and she was tied to the tree. "Are you elves too?" she asked in dismay, she was afraid that elves were evil - these men were definitely evil.

They laughed at her naïveté and one man held a knife to her neck, "No missy, we're the farthest thing from a pointy-ears..." he said harshly.

They were all filthy and unwashed and they all smelled like onions in a trash-bin. "'ee 'ere boss!" One man cried out happily.

The man had been looking through her things and he produced what little valuables she had, a necklace and a ring that had been found with her when she was found in the fields.

"Please, don't!" she cried out.

"Now I s'pose we hit a nerve!" the leader said.

"Don't take those, please," she said quietly.

"Looks like we'll have to take them now, ey gents?" another man said.

Were people this evil everywhere? "Please, it's all I have of my past," she pleaded.

The men laughed at this, "Gents! Leave her a bit of her past!"

She wanted to cry, why were they being so evil? Why would they not just let her go?

"Stop yer whimperin'!" one of the men yelled before he slapped her across the face.

She clenched her eyes shut as her head was flung to the side, suddenly something whistled through the air and one of the men fell to the ground, she watched in shock as she seemed to watch his life leave his eyes. Halbarad appeared with his long knife out and he attacked the other men, she watched in utter horror as she saw crimson blood flow from the bodies of those filthy men.

"See what I told you? She's a total useless lump!" Halbarad cried out as he cut her loose.

"Mind you, she seems to be young," another voice said; this one was light and it reminded her of many a spring brook.

"Doesn't excuse stupidity," Halbarad grumbled as he cleaned his blade.

Elanor stared at the men in shock, "Did you... Kill them?" she asked quietly.

"They would have killed you," Halbarad said gruffly.

"But -" she crouched down.

"Do not fret over them," the kinder voice spoke, "seldom do evil men receive an end virtuous people would deserve."

She turned to see the owner of the voice; he was a tall man with clear blue eyes and long flaxen hair, she saw that he had ears just like she did, he had to be an elf - she hoped he was an elf, maybe he would be able to tell her who she was and she could just go home... She wasn't cut out for this journeying, she wasn't a warrior, she wasn't anything special, she carved wood - she sang - and she farmed. "What is your name, young one?" he asked.

She hesitated a bit, "Elanor," she whispered as he inspected her face, he grabbed her chin with strong but gentle fingers as he inspected her injury.

"'tis but a flesh wound, it will heal quickly... Halbarad, you never said she was of the East..." The elf looked up at Halbarad.

"I don't have time to look into the lineage of the elves," Halbarad countered dryly as he gathered Elanor's things, "especially not when it concerns such useless lumps..."

"I am not a useless lump!" she declared.

He rolled his eyes and shoved her pack into her arms as well as the necklace and the ring, she clutched them in her hands protectively, "Not useless at all - you didn't even pack a weapon for yourself," he muttered. "What do we do with her now, Caldarion?"

"Naturally take her to my lord Elrond," Caldarion said simply as he looked up from the young woman. "Rare it is to see an elf from the distant south - not since the days of old..."

She didn't understand a word of what he meant, east? Rivendell?

"Yeah, not since the dark days," Halbarad muttered, "before they vanished..."

Caldarion looked at his companion, "Now come, you know they probably his away for their own reasons... Look at the Lady Galadriel..."

"Where are they going to hide? In their sand-dunes?" Halbarad asked crossly, "Let's just get her to Rivendell and be done with it..."

Caldarion let out a sigh as he shook his head, "It is a seven day journey from here..."

"Seven days?" Elanor said weakly.

"What? Did you think the world was a small place?" Halbarad demanded.

She shook her head, "I thought it would be smaller..." she muttered as she put her pack where it belonged... on her back.

"Let's go," Halbarad said, he was obviously in a bad mood, Elanor supposed she couldn't blame him. Caldarion, on the other hand, seemed to be in a very good mood; often he would try to lighten up his companions mood.

Elanor opted to walk behind them, she didn't know what to say or what to do, the altercation int he woods had frightened her and her trinkets were still clutched tightly in her hands. She wanted to go back home, she wanted to curl up in her bed and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Keep up," Halbarad said crossly when he saw that she was falling behind.

"Sorry..." she murmured as she jogged to keep up with them.

"You do not need to be so brash, Halbarad - do not pay him heed, child," Caldarion said as he looked back at her, "he is almost always unhappy -"

"Don't make excuses for me!" he yelled at the elf who simply laughed at his friend's temper.

"You are scaring the child!"

"Good! Then maybe she will learn to use that stupid block she calls a head!" Halbarad yelled, "Do you know what she asked me the first thing she met me? If I was an elf! What stupid child asks a question like that?!" he demanded.

Caldarion laughed, "With a face like yours? Who dare assume you to be an elf?"

Halbarad glared at his friend, "That is not what I meant," he said.

Elanor watched the exchange with confusion, she didn't know what to make of this new world she was thrust in to.

Halbarad fell silent as Caldarion turned his attention to Elanor, "Now child -"

"I'm not a child," she said.

He smiled something in his eyes glittered with humor, "Believe me, compared to my age - you are very young."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Older than you could probably assume," he said with a smile, "where are you going to so under-prepared?" he asked her.

"Rivendell," she stated, "I was going to see Elrond...?"

They both stopped and looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"Gandalf said I might be able to find out about my past..." she said gently.

"Don't you know anything?" Halbarad asked.

She shrugged, "I was found in some field in the west," she said quietly, "can we please just go to Rivendell please?"

Caldarion frowned as he looked at his companion who was staring at the female pensively before he continued to walk forward, clearly he was not going to pay this woman much heed.

"Then is is East we go," Caldarion said with finality.


	4. Chapter 3: Companions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hobbit or LOTR, all I do own are my original characters and plot, and a quick note that there will be some use of Tolkien dialogue and poetry when needed.

First of all I would like to apologize for the delay... I'm not even going to spew out reasons because I hate excuses... anyways I wanted to thank you readers for your response, the story has three chapters - with this being the fourth, and you've already let me know how much you liked the past chapters! I've been working on improving my style in hopes that the future chapters will be better and I hope this is better... Please continue your support, you have no idea how much every word you guys review means to me, if you spot something off - don't hesitate to point it out and I'll fix it if it is not a deliberate error.

Anyways, enough of my ranting! Here is chapter 4, I hope you all like it!

* * *

Elanor had to say traveling with Caldarion and Halbarad was unlike anything she ever thought traveling would be, Halbarad was grumpy and sour, often he treated Elanor with mild contempt - she knew he didn't want her to be there, but Caldarion treated her with respect - and he dealt with everything with his healthy sense of humor.

"How long have you been friends?" Elanor could not help but ask.

Halbarad scoffed at the question for a moment while Caldarion smiled gently, "For far longer than Halbarad would like to admit!" he then laughed. She didn't know what to make of this, "Do you have any friends back in your home?" Caldarion asked.

"I had a few," she responded, "being the only tall person in the Shire has its negatives and positives I suppose..."

"The Shire?" Caldarion asked with great interest, "You lived among the Half-lings?"

"Hobbits," she said, "I lived among the Hobbits."

Halbarad looked at her, "You mean, for - how old are you?" he asked.

"I have often informed you that we elves do not calculate our -"

"I have been upon this earth for Thirteen hundred years and forty," she said.

Halbarad cast a glance at Caldarion before he looked at her once more, "Do you mean to say in all those years you have never picked up a weapon?"

"I am nothing but a humble craftswoman," she stated simply, "I lived among Hobbits, I never had need to pick up a weapon."

"In the real world that does not work," Halbarad said.

Elanor hesitated a bit, "Will you teach me then?" she asked.

"No -"

'Yes," Caldarion said, "you must learn to protect yourself, you are not a child any longer - you will learn to pick up a weapon and fight."

She let out a sigh but she did not protest, "But I do not have a weapon," she said.

"We will stop at Bree," Caldarion said, "there is a smith there I often visit - mind you the craft of man is far uglier and crude than the work of elves -"

"Hey," Halbarad grunted.

"But I suppose we can find you a sword that will suffice," Caldarion continued as he ignored his friend's glare.

"Oh," she said quietly, "I've heard of Bree! I hear it is where Big-Folk and Hobbits both live in," she grinned at this little bit of knowledge she did poses.

"My, she really does sound like a country bumpkin," Caldarion chuckled.

She blushed, "But -!"

He laughed, and it made her blush deepen, "I did not mean to offend you child," he said lightly.

"Don't listen to what half of this old wind-bag says, he mocks people half of the time - thinks he's so damn -"

"Mind your language Bard," Caldarion admonished.

Halbarad snorted and stomped on, Elanor was beginning to feel her feet blister, she was not used to wearing shoes and now the balls of her feet hurt to walk on, she could feel every stone and twig she strode over but she refused to voice her discomfort. Eventually the trio came across the Bucklebury Ferry, there a kind-faced Hobbit nodded to them and Caldarion handed him some silver coins, they jumped onto the wooden raft and the Hobbit ferried them to the other side of the river, Elanor had never been to the river before - she had never seen a river - she had seen the stream that ran through the Shire and fed the lake, but other than that she had never been across a river quite like the Bucklebury river.

"Does this river flow into the sea?" she asked curiously as they hopped off, her feet protested but she ignored them.

"I don't think so, Bard?" Caldarion asked his companion.

"How the hell would I know?" he grunted, "C'mon, Bree isn't that far, we should be there by night fall."

Elanor looked up at the sky and then she jogged to keep up with the longer strides of Halbarad and Caldarion.

As promised by nightfall they had gotten to the town, Halbarad let out an annoyed grunt as he slammed his fist on the wooden town-gate.

A slot opened to reveal an aged man with yellowed eyes and a crooked nose, "Who goes there?" he barked out.

"I am Halbarad of the North," he said gruffly, "let us in, we go to the Inn of the Prancing Pony!"

The doors creaked open to reveal a town within, the houses were made of wood, and there were many shops that were still open, lanterns in the street lit to let people continue about their shopping or work, Elanor could see that there were many travelers in cloaks that were splattered with mud, Elanor looked down at her own boots, they were only scuffed a little, she hadn't been journeying very long.

"Halbarad!" an old voice said, they turned around and saw an old man with snow-white hair, a round nose set between two round cheeks, and a round belly.

"Dorn," he grunted.

"That is Dorn Butterbur," Caldarion explained to the young woman beside him, "the Keeper of this in -"

"Barliman! Barliman! Where is that blasted boy?" Dorn grumbled as he looked about him.

Suddenly a boy of about 16 stumbled over to them, he looked like he was slightly daft with big blue eyes and a round nose just like his father and a mop of blonde hair atop his head.

"I was..." he said with a frown, "I was supposed to be doing something..." he frowned.

Dorn let out a tired sigh, "Forget that, help these gentlemen and gentlewoman find lodgings," he told his son.

The boy nodded and then he ran off, Caldarion chuckled, "I suppose I'll be helping him this time?"

Halbarad simply grunted in response, "Training up the boy then?"

"He's a blockhead, but sometimes the boy has moments of brilliance, sometimes he's a gossip... There's hope he'll grow into something someday."

Halbarad nodded in agreement and then Dorn finally noticed Elanor, "Who's this?"

"Elanor of the Shire," Halbarad said.

"She don't look Halfling," Dorn muttered.

"That's because she isn't," Halbarad muttered in response, "she doesn't know what the hell she is," he frowned, "Cal thinks she might be a Southern Elf."

"But South elves haven't been..." Dorn trailed off.

"I know, we're taking her to Elrond to see what can be done about that," he said.

Caldarion joined them with a bright smile on his face, "We have out rooms, we'll have to lodge in the same room since it's such a busy day!"

Elanor frowned, "Share a room?" she said.

Caldarion's smile fell, "I'm sorry - is that a problem?" he asked.

She flushed, "No, not at all," she said, "I was just wondering... Is all..."

"Oh, well, I propose we have supper before we go to bed, we have a long journey ahead of us!"

"How long do you intend to stay?" Dorn asked.

"Two nights," Halbarad responded, "I heard of a disturbance in Mirkwood and I wanted to make sure if it is true or not."

"You're in luck," Dorn said, "I spotted some of Thranduil's people in the common room yesterday, you know how they are - they keep to themselves - hoods up and eyes glinting like spears..."

"Aye," Halbarad said, "if you spot them tell them my name and see if they will speak with me."

"Aye, that I will do," Dorn said before the three left to go eat.

Elanor was curious, who was Thranduil? What was Mirkwood? Was she going to meet more elves?

Dinner consisted of a delicious stew that had lamb, carrots, and cabbage; Elanor loved Stews. There was also some sourdough bread, cheese, and ale. Caldarion and Halbarad began to speak in a language Elanor didn't understand, it sounded rich - and familiar - like she was supposed to know it but she didn't, she frowned and turned her attention to the food once more. Once they had eaten Halbarad lit a pipe with Old Toby, she suddenly felt slightly homesick, she wished she was finishing off dinner at her home so she could sleep early and head off to work.

She was exhausted by the time they trudged up the stairs into their room, the room was rather large with four beds, two on each side separated by night-stands and there was one desk.

She dropped her things onto one of the beds and then she sat down on it, the mattress was a little flat but she supposed it would have to do. With a groan she removed her boots and saw that her feet looked raw and swollen.

"Shoes are ever so constricting," she muttered as she studied the sole of her left foot to see a large blister forming tight under her big toe, she frowned as she poked at it before she put her foot down, Halbarad and Caldarion were still conversing in the mysteriously beautiful language. She removed her cloak and then she got under the blankets - not even bothering to change, if they were going to leave her out she didn't want anything to do with their pretty language.

It took her a while of glowering at their moon-illuminated forms but she eventually fell asleep.

The following morning she woke up to an empty room, she frowned as she sat up and she put her hair in a braid before she remembered to put her sore feet into her boots, she walked over to a washbasin and then she washed her face before she left the room in search of her companions. She didn't have to search very far because she found them sitting in a corner with two very handsome men, both had long silver hair and bright blue eyes, it was Caldarion that had noticed her, he waved her over and she hesitantly walked over to them.

"Morning," she said as she dropped a curtsy to the strange men.

They nodded to her, "Is this her, Caldarion?" one of them asked, his voice was clear like a bell in the morning.

"Yes indeed, Vanafindon," Caldarion responded, "Elanor, these are Vanafindon and Veryan of Mirkwood."

She nodded to them, "Elanor, at your service," she said.

"She does indeed appear to be of the south," Veryan said lightly.

Vanafindon shrugged, "Though - it has been many a year since we have last seen our Southern kin in these lands..."

"She claims she was found in the fields," Halbarad said.

"Perhaps Lord Elrond would know the truth," Veryan offered.

"That is what we are hoping," Caldarion said and then suddenly they began to speak in that mysterious language, it was like they did not want her to know what it was they were speaking of. Clumsy Barliman brought her breakfast and she slowly devoured it, she was annoyed with her companions and their friends.

After she ate her breakfast she sat there in silence as she watched the Elves and Halbarad continue to converse, it seemed like whatever they were talking about was very serious as they all had deep frowns on their faces.

She let out a sigh as she stared about her, people were still waking up, she wanted to explore the town so she got up and they all looked at her.

"You continue conversing," she said with a slight sneer, "I wish to go explore the town." They looked between each other but then she forced herself to smile, "I want to see what this town has to offer, good day to you all," she said before she grabbed an apple off the table, she then turned on her heel and she walked off.

"She does not understand the language of her kind?" Veryan asked curiously.

Halbarad shrugged, "When I first met her she asked me if I was an elf, I doubt she learned the language."

Vanafindon frowned, "She must have taken great insult to be a part of a council she did not understand!"

"Ah, who cares," Halbarad said.

Caldarion frowned as he watched the much younger elf leave the Inn.

Elanor stepped out into the sun, she looked up as she felt it warm her cheeks and nose before she looked down at the street again and she saw people opening their shops, Elanor put her hands behind her back as she strolled down the streets. She found herself outside a structure with animal noises within, she looked up and saw Stable written on a sign in the Common tongue.

Curious she walked in and saw there were many stalls, what startled her were the creatures within, she had been so used to the ponies in the Shire that she had only ever heard of horses. She walked to a stall and saw a silver Horse moving around almost nervously, like it did not like the space it was in.

She did not blame him, the stable smelled like sweaty horse, sewage, and mold. She leaned on the stall door and the horse seemed to calm down, it's snout explored her face curiously and cautiously, she then felt the prickly lips open and close at her nose, she laughed and backed away, "Silly horse, I'm not a carrot!" she said as she pushed it away. The horse persisted and nudged her hand. "I don't know if you like apples," she said as she pulled one from her pocket, "Ponies in the Shire like them..." it happily accepted the offering, "You know - I had gotten that apple for myself," she said, "but you seem to like it more than I do." she wiped her hand on her skirt as she stared at the creature with wonder. "You really are beautiful," she said.

The horse whickered in response before she gently patted its snout, "I suppose I should be moving on," she said simply. She let out a sigh, "Well, nice meeting you Mr. Horse," she said before she walked out of he stables and then she continued her exploration of the town.

It was high-noon when Caldarion found her, she was inspecting a stall full of amulets and trinkets of the like. Party tricks for the simple-minded man that actually did not do much.

"I found you!" he said.

She nodded, "You found me," she stated before she moved on.

He frowned, "Elanor, I apologize, we sincerely thought you know the language of your people," he said, "Halbarad was aware you did not know but he did not feel compelled to tell us so."

"Sounds like something Halbarad would do," she nodded.

He chuckled, "Halbarad is rough around the edges..." he said.

"Yeah, I'll say," she muttered.

"You learn to like him," Caldarion added.

"I doubt it," she grumbled.

Caldarion let out a sigh, "There I spot a smithy," he said, "follow me young one."

She obeyed as she walked off after him, the smithy was larger than the one in the Shire, granted the people working the furnace were much taller than 3'5". A man greeted them upon their arrival, he bowed to them, "How can I help you?" he said.

"I am looking for a weapon for this lady," Caldarion said as he gestured to Elanor, "she has been living in a rural area her whole life and is newly traveling the world."

"Here," the man said as he held out a broadsword, "it should be easy enough to use." It was a very basic sword, almost boring, it's pummel was made of steel, the grip was wrapped with leather, and the sheathe was made of a dull leather as well, the blade was nothing impressive, but she knew she wouldn't need anything better than this.

Caldarion paid the man and then the pair made it out of the shop, Elanor spoke up, "What were you speaking of with Vanafindon and Veryan?" she asked.

"Oh, of political things," Caldarion said, "a darkness is stirring in the world - rumors of an ancient evil stirs deep in Mirkwood... Halbarad and I simply wished to confirm if they were true."

"And are they?" she asked as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Unfortunately it seems like they are," he let out a sigh.

She frowned, "What does that mean?" she asked.

"That means that we will not be able to dwell in Rivendell very long," he explained, "we shall leave you there and then join forces with the men of Thranduil."

"You will not be staying with me in Rivendell?" she asked with a frown.

Caldarion laughed, "Don't look so discouraged - you will find many a person to befriend."

She huffed as they walked in tot he inn. Halbarad thanks Vanafindon and Veryan before both elves bowed to Elanor and Caldarion and then they left the Inn.

"Do they head back to Mirkwood?" Caldarion asked.

"Yes," Halbarad said, "and we must leave as soon as possible now."

"When do you wish to leave?" Caldarion asked.

"Now," he said before he stomped off.

Caldarion and Elanor shrugged as they looked at one another before they followed their grumpy companion.

As per Halbarad's wish they set off almost right away, Dorn had made sure their packs were full of food before he sent them off. Elanor was sorry to leave the Prancing Pony - she wanted to go back and sleep but she knew that Halbarad would not have any of it.

She found herself in the wilderness once more, this time she had the weight of a sword at her hip, one more shr trudged behind the moody man and the elf that was his opposite.

She forced her feet to move one in front of the other, by nightfall they stopped to make camp, Caldarion lit a fire as Halbarad got to his feet, "Get up," he told Elanor.

"What?" she said, "why?"

"Because you're a useless oaf and you need to learn how to keep yourself alive," he stated.

She frowned, "But - I want Caldarion to teach me."

"We all want Caldarion to teach you," he said dryly, "but since I'm the one that found you in the woods - it's my job to teach you - now up to your feet."

She groaned as she got up. He circled her, "Draw your sword."

"What?" she squeaked.

"Do you have cotton in your ears as well? I saw draw your sword!"

She scowled a she obeyed, she gripped it clumsily and he harshly adjusted her grip and stance until it was the way he liked it, "Memorize this," he said.

"Memorize..."

"The stance you stupid girl!" he said as he slapped the flat of his blade against her calves. She scowled but made note the way her muscles clenched and how she was holding herself, it was important to know this - she remembered how her grip was on the hilt .

"Good," he said, "now - to protect yourself," he showed her a stance and she mirrored it.

He continued to do just that, show her various poses and watch as she imitated and remembered, he knew that if her brain wouldn't remember her muscles would.

He spent the rest of the night teaching her various stances, eventually he let her go to sleep, she curled up on the hard ground and within moments she was asleep.

The following morning she forced herself to get up, every muscle and joint in her body protested, she groaned quietly as she tried to loosen herself up but to no avail, Caldarion had already gotten up and Halbarad was stomping out the fire, "Come on," he said gruffly as they continued their journey.

For the next seven days that was their routine, they would stop at nightfall, eat from their rations, and then Halbarad would train Elanor. Halbarad was gruff, brash, and almost harsh with her while Caldarion was bright, warm, and he always had a smile on her face. By the fifth day her body had acclimated to the harshness of their journey, she had the smallest feeling that Halbarad was choosing difficult roads on purpose.

However, on the seventh day she beheld the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, nestled in a valley was a city so beautiful she thought she was dreaming.

Caldarion smiled, "Welcome to Rivendell, Elanor, the Last Homely House, home of lord Elrond and whomever he houses... You will meet many people here, and you will enjoy your stay greatly."

Elanor was now happy she had listened to Gandalf about leaving her home, she wondered what awaited her in the beautiful city in the valley below.


	5. Chapter 4: Rivendell

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hobbit or LOTR, all I do own are my original characters and plot, and a quick note that there will be some use of Tolkien dialogue and poetry when needed.

GAHH! Again I apologize for the delay, my life has suddenly become very hectic... anyways I apologize for the length of this chapter - but I hope it means my stalling will be less of a time-period from now on... I want to thank everyone for their support and love - even when I have been on an impromptu hiatus... 10 reviews on a 4 chapter story - is amazing... usually the reviews don't start rolling in until the 7th chapter... anyways, here's the chapter, let me guys know what you think about it - and about the style choices I've made!

* * *

The walk into the valley was not a very long one and Elanor could not stop staring, she had never been to a place so beautiful! She could see beautiful men and women on horses - to her it seemed like they were patrolling, when they saw Halbarad and Caldarion they lifted their arms in greeting. Elanor saw that Caldarion's step had a bounce to it and Halbarad grumbled in annoyance. "Wait until you meet my darling Araniel," Caldarion said proudly.

"Araniel?" Elanor questioned.

He smiled as he looked at her, "My wife!"

"You did not mention you were married," Elanor said.

"You never asked," Halbarad grumbled at her.

Caldarion chuckled, "My wife is lady-in-waiting to Lady Arwen," he explained, "and she is in Rivendell before they make their way in to Lothlorien."

Elanor nodded and then they came upon tall gates that were made of a lovely kind of wood and iron, she knew they were more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. The doors swung open to admit them and Elanor found she could not stop staring, everywhere she looked there was something to marvel at, a sprawling expanse of a city that was not full of buildings, the buildings were built in the hills and there were many trees and gardens - and she thought she spied a waterfall.

"Cal!" someone cried out happily.

Caldarion turned around with a bright smile on his face, Elanor turned to see a woman with bright orange hair rush into his arms, he laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her before he twirled her around, Halbarad let out a small gagging sound. The woman was wearing a lovely blue dress with a gold belt around her slim waist, she stood away from her husband and Elanor got to look upon her face, her blue eyes were framed with long red eyelashes and her cheeks has a dusting of freckles upon them. "And who is this?" she said as she looked up at her husband.

"This is Elanor," Caldarion introduced as he patted the top of her head, "we found her in the woods."

Araniel let out a chuckled as she gently grabbed Elanor's hands, "You look weary," she said, "perhaps you cleaned yourself up before you met the Lord Elrond?" she offered.

Elanor nodded shyly, Araniel smiled brightly before she looked at Caldarion, Halbarad had already set off stomping he way to somewhere Elanor didn't know.

"Ignore him," Araniel said suddenly, "rarely will he smile anyways - now come, before you meet with Lord Elrond it is time to tend to you!"

Did she look that horrible? Elanor couldn't help but wonder, then again her feet felt swollen, her muscles were stiff, her hair was matted with mud, the hem of her skirt was torn and she no longer could discern the color of it.

She was lead off by the woman who was chatty, she began to tell her about Rivendell and Elrond, "You know," she said, "the Prince of Mirkwood might be here soon!" she said brightly, "But he will not be able to stay very long due to the preparations for the Midsummer festival Thranduil King hosts every year in their woods."

Elanor didn't know what to say, the woman was very chatty, "Here, Lord Elrond seemed to know of your arrival, we were informed that this room was to be left for a new guest -" she pulled her into a room, Elanor didn't even know how they got there, she had been to focused on the red-head pulling her along to really pay attention to anything else. The room was larger than her whole house, there was a bed with a canopy that had light fabric hanging from the posts, there were two massive glass doors that lead out to a balcony, to her left there was a desk and a chair, in the expanse between the bed and the desk there was a small table and on the other side of the bed there was a wardrobe, Araniel grabbed Elanor's bag and she placed it on the chest at the foot of the bed; Elanor was busy studying the room she did not even notices Araniel open a door on the wall facing the bed.

"Elanor," Araniel said as she caught the younger elf's attention, "I've drawn you a bath."

Elanor grinned before she walked in to the bathroom, there wasn't a tub - as she expected - but a dip in the stone ground that was full of water and around the edge there were various little bottles, "if you need anything I will be in your room, you needn't more than to call out."

"Oh, you don't need to -" Elanor began.

"Nonsense," Araniel said.

"But you should be spending time with -" Elanor tried again.

"Once you're taken care of I will," she responded.

Elanor nodded and then watched as Araniel left the bathroom, she heard the door softly click before Elanor looked around her, she removed her cloak and then she placed it on a chair that stood beside a vanity in the bathroom, she then looked at herself in the mirror, her face looked pale - she hadn't been sleeping well, her eyes had dark rings under them and they looked dull, she felt exhausted and her hair was a messy mass of mud and curls.

She peeled off her ruined clothes before she dumped them onto the floor and she slowly eased herself into the warm water, she hissed as the water touched any cuts she had on her body but it otherwise felt good to be in water. She grabbed some of the bottles and she tested them out, most - she found - were soaps, some were bath oils, she uncorked one that had a very fresh smell to it and she poured the contents into the water, within moments it's aroma filled the room and then she grabbed one of the soaps and she poured some of it into her hands before she scrubbed at her hair, chunks of mud fell in to the water as she scrubbed at her scalp.

She then grabbed a pumice stone she found standing beside a sponge and she scrubbed at her feet, her heels had cracked and her blisters had popped in the past seven days, she then grabbed the sponge and she scrubbed at the rest of her body until her skin was pink, once she was done she slipped out of the small pool and she grabbed the cotton towel and she dried herself with it. She frowned at her soiled clothes when Araniel suddenly burst in, "When you didn't call for me I worried!" she exclaimed with a laugh, "Don't worry about your clothes, someone will come later to take care of them," she pulled Elanor out of the bathroom, on the bed Elanor saw various items on the bed, her feet lightly stung when she walked but she ignored them.

"Here, let me help you dress," Araniel said.

"You don't have to -" Elanor said.

"Hush, until you settle in Lord Elrond will no doubt assign you someone to help you!"

Elanor wanted to protest but she knew that she didn't know how to wear the strange garb of this land, she would need help until she figured it out.

First she was handed undergarments, they were made of close-fitting linen - she was so used to her bloomers it felt like something completely new. Once she had put that on Araniel held out a light white dress, "This is the kirtle," she explained when she saw the curious look on Elanor's face, "this goes under the dress."

"Oh," Elanor said as she shrugged it on, Araniel turned around to lace it up from behind so that it was fitted through the torso, the sleeves were short and close-fitting to her elbows the kirtles she was used to had puffy sleeves and they were short and they went past her knees; Elanor then saw Araniel held up a green dress, the dress had gold embroidery on the neck and on the elbows, at the elbows light fabric cascaded and had a split, Araniel helped her into the dress, the fabric was softer than anything she had ever felt, her hands slightly caught on the fabric she looked at her calloused hands with a slight frown.

Araniel chuckled softly as she buttoned up the back, "Don't worry, that can be dealt with."

Elanor shrugged and then Araniel forced her to sit down and she grabbed a brush, Elanor was about to protest but the older woman would not have any of it as she brushed her curls, Elanor didn't know if it was the magic of the elves but soon her curls were tame and manageable. Araniel pulled back half of her hair and with deft fingers she braided what she had pulled back.

When Araniel was done with her Elanor almost didn't recognize her own reflection, she looked strange, she looked like a proper lady and not like a Hobbit. Araniel placed two black slippers on the floor and Elanor slipped her feet in to them, she ignored the protesting they did before she turned to Araniel expectantly. "Beautiful," Araniel said.

Elanor blushed at the compliment.

"Now, come," Araniel said, "you must meet with the Lord Elrond."

Elanor felt her mouth go dry, she saw Araniel pulled out the necklace and the ring the bandits had attempted to take from her. She frowned as she studied them before she looked up at Elanor, Elanor watched as Araniel placed the necklace around her neck, she then grabbed the ring and Elanor slipped it on to her thumb before she followed Araniel out of the room. This time she took time to inspect where they walked, the halls were not really halls - but bridges over the valley there were various rooms around her, where there were walls murals were painted there of epic battles and lost memories of days long gone.

Eventually they came upon two sturdy oak doors, upon them there were carvings that she couldn't decipher, Araniel lifted her hand and she knocked; Elanor felt nerves knot in her stomach.

"Enter," a male voice called out to them.

The doors swung open to reveal a library of sorts, there were shelves along the walls fully stocked with old tomes of books, to her left there was a balcony that overlooked the entirety of the valley, in the center there was a long round table that was cluttered with many things, and beside it stood a man who was both tall and beautiful like everyone else in the city, he had Auburn hair and he wore robes of gold silk, upon his brow was a circlet, "Thank you Araniel," he said with a deep voice.

"You are most welcome my Lord, I return now to Lady Arwen," she said before she hurried away. Elanor wished Araniel did not have to leave. The doors snapped shut leaving Elanor alone with the Elf Lord.

She stood there, staring at him and he regarded her only slightly. "I hear that you are from the Shire," he said.

She swallowed as she tried to moisten her mouth, "Y-yes," she said.

"And you do not know how you came to be there," he said as he glanced up at her.

She shook her head, "No," she said.

He frowned when he beheld her necklace, "Come closer, child," he said.

She obeyed and he walked over to her to inspect the necklace with a deep frown on his ageless face. "That necklace..." he murmured.

"It was found with me," she said as she removed it from around her neck, she held it out to him and he inspected it closely, it was a gold necklace with a simple red stone in a gold frame, her ring matched it, "the ring was as well."

She hoped that it would give him some sort of inkling as to who she was - and that maybe it would help her know who she was - if she had a family... If she belonged somewhere.

"I wish to keep this in my possession for a short while," he said, "does that bother you?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, it doesn't," she said, "My Lord - I was hoping that maybe you would be able to tell me..." she trailed off.

He inspected her, "You do indeed resemble the elves of the south," he said.

She frowned, she was hoping for a little more than that.

"Nevertheless, Caldarion explained your circumstances and you will be taken care of right away," he said.

"I - what?" she said.

"You will be tutored," he explained, "you will be taught history and language among many other things."

"O-oh," she said.

He nodded and then he turned away from her, "You are dismissed," he said.

"Th-thank you for seeing me," she said before she left. She stood outside of the study for a long time trying to process just what had happened, she then let out a sigh and she went down the stairs she found on her right before she found herself in a garden and she let herself wander about. She walked in to a garden that had a fountain right in the center, she moved to it and she saw the crystalline water bubble within it, the bottom was tiled with blue tiles, she sat down and she watched the water with mild fascination.

"Hello," someone said lightly.

She turned around and sprung to her feet, a woman stood there in a purple dress, she had long dark hair and bright blue eyes, on her neck a beautiful necklace hung, Elanor looked at her with wonder, she had never seen anyone so beautiful before in her life. "H-hello," she said.

The woman chuckled, "You are Elanor?" she questioned.

"Y-yes," she said as she felt her face redden, "who are you?"

"My name is Arwen," she said simply.

"Arwen -" she frowned, the name was familiar, "Araniel is your lady in waiting!" she exclaimed and then she blushed, "s-sorry."

Arwen laughed gently, "You are new to Rivendell," she said.

Elanor shrugged, "I'm new to being an elf... Sort of..." she muttered.

Arwen chuckled, "I have been told of your tale by Araniel," she said.

"News sure gets around here fast," Elanor muttered.

Arwen laughed again, "Do not fret, everyone is simply curious, they say you are from the south!"

Elanor shrugged, "I don't know..."

Arwen frowned, "You... Do not know?"

Elanor shrugged, "I lived among Hobbits for the past Thirteen Hundred years," she said.

Arwen frowned, "You have never been around our kind?" she asked.

Elanor shook her head, "No."

"Oh," Arwen said, she then smiled, "well, you are now - and I assume you are hungry! Come, we shall go dine."

Before Elanor could protest Arwen was dragging her off, indeed she was hungry and the sun was beginning to set. The dining hall was full of many people; elves and men and dwarves, she had never seen so many diverse people before in her life. Elrond sat at the head of the table, Arwen pulled Elanor by her hand until they were near him and Arwen sat to the right of her father, she then made Elanor sit beside her. Elrond nodded to Elanor and she returned the gesture, down the table she could see Halbarad and Caldarion, the latter of the two was laughing loudly and without abandon, Araniel sat beside him and her face bore some embarrassment, Elanor suddenly wished she was with them rather than near the quiet Elf Lord who seemed to be studying Elanor and every move she made.

Arwen seemed to sense this and it made her shift, "Father, have you received lord Thranduil's invitation once more?" she asked.

Elrond looked at his daughter, "Indeed I have, as Greenwood further becomes Mirkwood he still has these summer festivals of his..."

Arwen smiled, "It is his way of keeping light, father, our people sing joyously in the valley, his have feasts at the turn of the seasons."

"Our valley is not touched by darkness," countered he.

"Everything changes with time," said Arwen simply.

Elanor was observing the food, none of which was familiar to her; there were roots of various colors and types, some had a glaze, some were salted, some were pickled, and some were steamed. There were also many types of breads, there were meats as well... Elanor had decided to try a little bit of everything, she also found familiar things such as carrots and potatoes; once everyone had eaten the food was taken away and sweets were put in their stead. There were pies and cakes and puddings as well as spiced wines, the wine that Elanor was drinking had a nice fruity flavor to it, it was light and clear and it reminded her of home.

Once everyone was done with their dinner Elrond lead them all into a hall where a hearth burned, Arwen grabbed Elanor by the wrist as they moved to sit beside Elrond and together they all listened to music and poetry.

Elanor was unused to all this, it was all richer than what she knew, it was stone halls and tall trees, and elegance in every glance and word exchanged within Rivendell; and she was a simple person of the earth, and clay houses, and laughter in a pub with the other Hobbits... Though the elves were beautiful she felt out of place and plain... Her feet were weary of the shoes upon her feet, she longed to run barefoot and to work the earth with her nimble fingers.

Politely she excused herself and though Arwen was perturbed she did not rise from her seat as Elanor swiftly made her way out of the hall.

She walked through corridors and down stairs until she found herself outside in the gardens, she abandoned her shoes in the courtyard and then she walked over to the closest patch of soil, flowers grew there - they were exotic and unlike anything she had ever seen.

She could also hear voices and horses, someone had arrived to Rivendell, from the bushes she peered out to spy on whoever it was.

"Welcome, Thranduilion," Elrond's voice said.

"I am sorry for the sudden visit," another male voice said, this voice sounded younger than Elrond's, "but my company and I were overwhelmed by Goblin activity in the mountains, your valley was closest refuge."

"You and your kinsmen are welcome in Imladris," Elrond said.

"Thank you," was the relieved response.

Elanor hoped she would go unnoticed if she was silent long enough, but any hope of that was dashed when Elrond spoke: "Elanor, it is improper to listen in on conversations from the bushes..."

She felt her face heat up as she pushed her way out, she found she couldn't meet the eyes of the newcomer, "I beg pardon, my lord," she spoke as properly as she could, "I needed air..."

"Your shoes are in the courtyard," Elrond said.

She felt embarrassed, especially when she let herself glance at the visitor and saw he was indeed very handsome - then again... she had yet to meet an elf that wasn't handsome. This man was tall, with clear blue eyes and gold hair that was pulled back in a fashion unknown to her. He, she saw, looked amused; especially when he glanced down at her bare feet.

"I apologize," she said shyly before she scurried off, desperate to get away from the gaze of this strange man, she had never met a male she thought to be attractive - and suddenly she was bombarded by very attractive elves left and right - and she did not know how to act like an elf - no - she acted like a Hobbit...

She found that even though Rivendell was a lovely looking place, she was out of place - but she hoped that would be remedied soon.


End file.
